


Healing the Hole

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hell. Surviving after one can be even worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing the Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts), [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Angst, implied drug use. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day thirteen prompt(s) used: Hold on tight, Pink, Punch, Addiction, Maudlin.  
> Kink: Macrophilia.
> 
> This pairing idea came from Birdsofshore and Lilyseyes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Healing the Hole

~

The first time Draco sleeps with Greg after the war, it feels like a betrayal. Greg doesn’t say anything, he simply fucks Draco into the mattress with none of his usual finesse, and afterward, they hold tight to each other. Vince’s absence is the pink elephant they both try to ignore.

Draco misses him, they both do, he thinks, but Greg won’t talk about him. The first time he tries, Greg punches him. “What the fuck?” Draco cries, looking up at him from where he landed on the ground. 

“Don’t want to talk about him,” Greg mutters. 

“Then next time use your words,” Draco snaps, getting to his feet and wiping blood off his mouth. “Fucking hell.” 

Greg’s extra careful in bed that night, as if apologising. At least until Draco tells him to put his back into it and fuck him properly. 

Draco never mentions Vince to Greg again, but he thinks about him all the time, and the maudlin thoughts weigh him down. It’s Pansy who finally corners him. 

“I know you’re grieving,” she says. “But it wasn’t your fault. You can’t let your grief colour your memories.” 

Draco smiles. Or at least he tries to. “When did you get so wise?” 

Pansy bites her lip. “I’m not,” she says softly. “But at least I think before I speak now.” 

Greg isn’t coping well without Vince, Draco soon realises. Vince had been his other half, and now, without him, Greg turns to other things as a substitute. Draco’s no prude, but Greg’s addiction to hallucination potions is worrying. 

“What’s your favourite dream?” he asks, trying to understand. 

Greg, his eyes wide open, his expression slack and vacant, smiles. “I’m a giant. And when I walk, everything shakes. No one can hurt me, I’m bigger than everyone.”

Draco nods his understanding. 

“You’re there, too,” Greg whispers, focussing on Draco for a moment. “I’m big and I protect you.” 

Draco signs, patting Greg’s hand. Greg’s always been his protector, ever since they were kids. Why shouldn’t he dream about that, too? 

But Greg’s potion use increases until Draco’s pretty sure he can’t tell reality from his dreams. One night, Greg casts an engorgio on himself and it requires careful preparation for Draco to be able to take him at all. It hurts, and afterwards, when Draco gently tries to tell Greg he’s never doing that again, Greg leaves for three days. 

Draco is frantic. He, Pansy and Blaise search everywhere for Greg, finally finding him passed out in an alleyway behind the most disreputable potions shop in Knockturn. 

They drag him home and when he wakes, he cries. Pansy and Blaise leave discreetly. “I can’t believe he’s gone,” Greg sobs, and, for the first time since the war’s end, allows Draco to comfort him. 

Later, when he asks Draco to fuck him, Draco does. And afterward, as they lay there entwined, for the first time it seems right that it’s just them. Vince’s death has left a hole in the relationship, yes, but it is finally healing, and so are they. 

~


End file.
